phantom_of_the_killfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dark Purge/Repeled Illusions
AP: 10 Goal: Last 7 Turns (No Flying Units) EXP: 400 Zenny: 450 Item Drop: Bonus: 4★ Screaming Bow Transcript Before Stage Clear Artemis: Commander, are you okay? Artemis: They had been running for some time now. It seemed strange that no one had caught up to them even once. Artemis: Why don't we pause to catch our breath? The commander and the others agreed with Artemis' idea and came to a halt for the moment. Artemis: Don't drop your guad! Artemis: I wonder why we haven't run into anybody... Artemis: If it were me giving chase... Atemis: If it were me.. Artemis: Wait! Artemis: Get down, Commander! Artemis pulled the commander to the ground. Just as a powerful arrow decimated the trees where they had just been standing. Artemis: Yes... If it were me, I would wait until my opponent had been lulled into a false sense of security. Artemis: Half of you stay here with me, the rest take the commander and run! Artemis: We are going to stop this Dark Lust right here. Artemis and the others stood back to back, forming a circle as they scanned the surroundings. Lust: You can't seriously think this pitiful guard can stop me? Lust suddenly appeared at the center of their circle. Artemis: Gr, how did you--Everyone, prepare for battle! Artemis: I'm surprised you'd show yourself to the one's you're hunting. Artemis: I suppose that means you're rather confident. Artemis: That kind of confidence will get you killed, you know. Lust: I'm shocked... You still think like that? Lust: You cannot win against me. Lust: You must know that at least? Artemis: It's true that I've never shot an arrow with that much force before. Artemis: And even if I could, I couldn't do it with such accuracy. Artemis: But I will fight for the commander. Artemis: In a world where people hate Killer Princesses like us, the commander has always shown us deep affection. Artemis: I owe the commander a debt of gratitude and I will repay it. Artemis: I don't care if I can't defeat you here. Artemis: As long as I keep your attention focused on me, that's fine. Lust: Deep affection, hm? Lust: That's rubbish! A murderous aura surrounded Lust. Artemis: Uh...! Lust's voice sounded so frantic and shrill, it was like she had become a different person. Lust: You speak of love? Don't make me laugh! Lust: Love is nothing more than a mask to cover up the humanity's true nature of lust. Lust: I reject that ridiculous assertion! Artemis: Gr! Everyone, scatter! Artemis: The longer we keep her here, the more time we buy the commander to get to safety! Artemis: If we can just get to that place that overlooks this whole area...then we can commence long-range attacks! Mid-Stage Lust: Hm? They have the power to defeat those Eldritch at the very least. Lust: That's not too impressive, but we should still exercise caution as we give chase. Artemis Lust: This isn't over! Not until we have annihilated you! After Stage Clear Lust: Tsk! You rascals! Artemis: Okay, we've bought plenty of time. Artemis: Everyone, hurry to the commander's side! Artemis' group ran as fast as they could to meet up with the commander. It was quite fast enough to leave even the vigilant Lust behind. Lust: ... Lust: I won't let you get away! Category:The Dark Purge